Challenges
by Bluegoo2
Summary: The challenge is on! Can you create a story for every topic? Everyone is welcome to participate in this 100 topic challenge. Good luck! Latest: Look Out
1. Remember 001

1. Remember  
2. Lies  
3. Justice  
4. Look Out  
5. Apology  
6. Sickness  
7. Sunshine  
8. Guardian Angel  
9. Math  
10. Heartbeat  
11. Technology  
12. Job  
13. Endings  
14. Spots and Dots  
15. Animal  
16. Music  
17. Weapons  
18. Ghost  
19. Quick Enough  
20. Don't Let Go  
21. Patience  
22. Flames  
23. Lucky Shot  
24. The World Turned Upside Down  
25. A Grand Adventure  
26. Party  
27. Thoughts  
28. Rules  
29. Last Laughs  
30. Chills  
31. Stuck  
32. Bored  
33. Movies  
34. Limbo  
35. Dance with Me  
36. Superstar  
37. Compromise  
38. Save Me  
39. Fury  
40. Changes  
41. Worthless  
42. Fame and Fortune  
43. Fountain  
44. Piece of My Mind  
45. Star Struck  
46. Runaway  
47. Fruit Loop  
48. Thrill  
49. Wishes  
50. Never  
51. Eclipse  
52. Discoveries  
53. Challenges  
54. Freefall  
55. Oops  
56. Name Calling  
57. Failure  
58. Tag  
59. Present  
60. Emotion  
61. Unexpected  
62. Only Human  
63. Explosion  
64. Trial and Error  
65. Holiday  
66. Visit  
67. Inventions  
68. Haunt  
69. Mixed Signals  
70. Life  
71. Homework  
72. Seasons  
73. Clueless  
74. Tips and Tricks  
75. Surprises  
76. Destroy  
77. Attention  
78. Practice Makes Perfect  
79. Graduation  
80. Fake  
81. Stop  
82. Outcast  
83. Hide  
84. The Key  
85. Stress  
86. Only Fair  
87. Spirit  
88. Guilty  
89. Damage  
90. Manners  
91. Transformation  
92. Forget  
93. Pet  
94. Outcast (Sorry, I accidentally put this on the list twice. This chapter can be anything you want it to be.)  
95. Space  
96. Opportunity  
97. Dessert  
98. Breaking Point  
99. Simple Advice  
100. Hunger

* * *

Remember  
Genre: Romance/Tragedy  
Summary: "I have said it more than once, you _will _remember my name."

Ever since I was young I always wanted to be a rock star. It seemed like they had it all, being rich, famous, and having so much freedom. That was my dream, but now I can never achieve that. For my life has been altered dramatically. In fact, I'm not even alive anymore. I'm a ghost, forced to be constantly reminded of the mistake that had cost me my life. How could such a stupid little mistake disrupt the fragile existence of a person's life? I have no idea.

It all started during one of the first times I ever performed in front of a live audience besides my parents. I had a gig down at a small restaurant. They were giving me six dollars an hour. In my mind I considered that pretty generous since I had little experience. After all, I was only eighteen. To summarize this interesting memory I would have to say that my gig went smoothly. I sang and played my guitar for two hours, and the people actually liked me. I made an extra couple of dollars worth for my tip. That was when _he_ showed up.

It was like love at first sight, the way he sauntered up to the miniature stage. He had the most beautiful, baby blue orbs for eyes and luscious, blond curls, the way he portrayed himself made my heart sing. When he finally arrived at my location, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ten dollar bill, _ten bucks_, and put it in my guitar case with the rest of the tips.

Of course, I couldn't help the blush that I knew was rapidly appearing on my cheeks as he casually asked me if I would like a drink. I automatically agreed feeling all of this childish happiness inside of me, I mean; he was my first major crush. His name was Robert, Rob for short; it was such a cute name. As we sipped on Sprite and Coca-Cola we talked about each other's lives, and by the end of that day, I knew I was in love.

The rest of the week was more of a routine; he would show up to all of my gigs, but he would never tip. It was fine by me, in fact I hardly ever noticed. It was heaven whenever he called at night, he would call me his little Ember of flame. Whenever he said it always made me giggle like a little girl, but I didn't care. Every second I spent with him was bliss. And that's when it all started to go downhill.

It was the beginning of September and I got a phone call from Rob telling me to meet him in a park that we would hang out at all the time. Even though I would miss a gig I thought it was worth it. I hadn't seen him in a while ever since he stopped showing up at my gigs. It was okay with me, I knew that everybody was busy and it was probably selfish of me to want him to be at every single one. So I let the absences slide.

I checked my watch again; the digital numbers told me that it was 5:30 at night. Rob had wanted me to be at the park at 5:00 and I had arrived fifteen minutes early, where was he? I glanced around the park and realized that I was the only person there, which was kind of odd. I just shrugged it off and passed the time by watching some of the leaves that had just started to change colors. The wind was picking up a bit causing some of the leaves to fall and swirl around in imaginary patterns; I shivered a bit but stayed where I was. Rob was probably just running a little late, no big deal.

It was 10:30 at night when I had finally given up, I'll admit that my feelings were a bit bruised, but I made myself believe that Rob probably had a family emergency and would call me tomorrow to apologize. Every day I anxiously waited for that call, day after day I made some sort of excuse for Rob. I tried to defend him in any way, to save our relationship that I desperately wanted to keep.

Two weeks have gone by and I feel like my heart has been ripped in two. He still has not called me. The realization of this hit me like a ton of bricks. My excuses for Rob are dwindling and my brain can no longer think of a logical explanation. After the third week waiting for his call I decided that something was up. I went down to the little restaurant where I always play. I needed a nice, small dinner; it would help me think about things, mainly Rob.

It was a calm evening for the end of September, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. I walked into the restaurant, greeted the owner, and found myself a comfy secluded corner where no one would bother me. While scanning the menu I had already memorized, I heard something, something strangely familiar. It was Rob's laughter.

As if to confirm my suspicions his laughter rang out again, the sound was so precious my heart leapt for joy. That was, until I realized what I had went through in the past three weeks. My heart began to ache once more and I knew I had to talk to him. I calmly got up from my chair and headed towards the area where I had heard his laughter. Sure enough, there he was… With another girl!

I stopped dead in my tracks, another girl? This has got to be some misunderstanding. Rob is just being a gentleman and taking his sister out for some dinner. No matter how many times I repeated it in my head I knew this was not the case. My first indication was that Rob and his "sister" look nothing alike. Rob has those beautiful blue eyes and blond hair, while his "sister" had brown eyes and hideous black hair that was not hideous, it was gorgeous. I can't be mean and degrade her looks, she was pretty. I wanted to find some flaw so I can insult her and make her go back to her house in tears, but I am probably just being jealous, do I have that right?

My second indication happen when I had finally gained enough courage to continue walking. Rob leaned over to his "sister"and kissed her right on the lips. I halted again, watching the unthinkable. I desperately wanted that kiss to end right know, maybe Rob would be like…

"Sorry random person I just accidentally kissed you. I thought you were my little Ember of flame. My bad, oh how much I miss Ember. She is so funny, cute, and she has the most beautiful voice."

Yeah, I know that last sentence was not characteristic of Rob, but I really did wish that was true. And it looks like I'll never find out, because that horrifying kiss is still going on! It has been _thirty_ seconds.

"Rob!" I shouted trying to break up the kiss. Well, at least my plan worked. Except now I have an angry Rob shooting a death glare at me. Doesn't he recognize me?

"What do you want?" Rob yelled angrily. "Say, you look awfully familiar."

My heart leapt for joy. He still knows me; maybe all hope is not lost.

"You're Alice right?"

My heart sank for about the billionth time today. I can't believe it. After all we had done, after all the time we spent together. He doesn't recognize me? My fury began to surface. "It's Ember, remember?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Ember. Ember. Ember." Rob repeated it to himself, apparently trying to remember me. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell. Tell you want Ember. I think I'll remember your name if you give me a little smooch on the cheek."

I look at where Rob's finger was pointing. The tip of his finger touched his right cheek. My fury overwhelmed me and quickly came up with my revenge, at least my revenge for now.

"All right, cutie. Close your eyes." I said with my most seductive voice I could possibly possess. The good part was that Rob obliged and closed his eyes. His face had a big smirk written across it. I summoned all of my fury, anger, rage, and hurt and slapped him so hard across his right cheek that he fell out of his chair.

It was priceless, seeing his shocked expressing as he collided with the floor. The big red hand shaped mark that almost covered his entire cheek. The only problem consisted of the fact that I knew I was in for it.

"What in the world!" Rob yelled as he picked himself off the ground. His eyes scared me the most; they were filled with fiery rage that sent shivers down my spine. "You mind telling me what that was for, _sweetheart_?"

If I wasn't already scared out of my wits, his twisted smile would have down it for sure. No! I was not going to give in to his fear tactics. I will stand my ground! "Isn't it obvious?" I asked innocently. "Oh wait, that's right. YOU DON'T REMEMBER!" I practically yelled in his face. "Let me refresh your memory. We were dating! Apparently you have other things on your mind." I continued as I pointed towards the girl he kissed earlier. She was almost comical, the way he eyes were wide as saucers and her mouth was hanging open. Anyway…

"Wait a second, you're Ember aren't you?" Rob finally questioned.

"You don't remember do you? I had already told you my name. If you really remember tell me what your nickname was for me." I challenged. I already knew that he would not tell me the right answer. How sad.

After two minutes Rob finally answers.

"Um… Emby?" Rob guessed.

See? Not surprising. "Wrong!" I shouted before I did a 180⁰ turn and ran out of the restaurant. Later that night, when I got back to the apartment I called home I cried in my pillow. I already knew what was going to happen the second I heard Rob's laugh, but that didn't help the pain. I cried my soul out that night. When I woke up the next morning I walked over to my guitar. Whenever I am an emotional wreck my guitar helps me unleash what I have built up inside of me. I always feel better afterward.

I carefully tuned the instrument and strummed a few chords. It felt nice to play again. My fingers danced along the fingerboard creating a new and interesting string of notes. I hummed along a little bit right before inspiration struck me. I carefully put the guitar down and dashed away to find a pencil and some paper. After scrambling around for a minute or two, I sat back down and began to write.

Every once in a while I would put the pencil down, strum a few notes, then quickly cross things out and replace them with new words. I was like a machine, the only time I stopped creating this new song was to go to the bathroom or quickly chug down some water or whatever food I could get a hold of in a short period of time. I only slept a couple hours a night, but it was worth it.

On the third day I had completely finished writing my song, including all the lyrics and all of the instrumental parts. I was thoroughly impressed with myself. I called it "RemEmber." Thought it was kind of catchy and humorous. Well, at least it was humorous to me. I picked up my phone to see if I could call some old friends and ask if they could play the other instruments for me.

It was the middle of November when everyone arrived. What surprised me most was the fact that the drummer, who I had met in ninth grade, got us a slot in a month on the most popular radio station in the area. He had to pull a few strings, but he said it was worth it. I literally jumped for joy when I heard the news.

After a couple weeks of practicing we arrived at the radio station headquarters. Man, you should have seen the place! It was huge! It felt like all of my dreams were really going to come true. After today, someone might ask to be my manager, and I could become a professional singer. Me! A professional singer! But that is not my main reason for being here today. Rob is going to pay today. Every time this song goes on the radio I bet it will drive him nuts. That's for cheating on me!

The people at the station were so friendly. They brought us into our room and had us hooked up to the proper equipment. I saw the person behind the glass hold up three fingers as the announcer spoke.

"We would like to welcome a new artist to this station."

Two fingers.

"Performing live is Ember McClain-"

One finger.

"Singing her first original song, "RemEmber."

No fingers giving us the signal to start. I heard the drummer start the song and I mentally prepared myself. This is for you, Rob. How do you like me now? I strummed the beginning notes on my guitar, and I started to sing with all of my heart.

_Yeah, Oooooooo_

_It was, it was September,  
Wind blow, the dead leaves fall.  
To you, I did surrender,  
Two weeks you didn't call._

_Your life goes on without me,_  
_My life, a losing game._  
_But you should, you should not doubt me,_  
_You will remember my name._

_Ohh Ember, you will remember._  
_Ember, one thing remains,_  
_Ember, so warm and tender,_  
_You will remember my name._

_Your heart, your heart abandoned,_  
_You're wrong, now bare the shame._  
_Like dead trees, in cold December,_  
_Nothing but ashes remain._

_Ohh Ember, you will remember._  
_Ember, one thing remains,_  
_Ember, so warm and tender,_  
_You will remember my name._

_Ohh Ember, you will remember._  
_Ember, one thing remains,_  
_Ember, so warm and tender,_  
_You will remember my name._  
_Yeah, you will remember my name_.

I finally cut of the last note. We did it. I did it. I couldn't contain the smile on my face. As the radio announcer went to the commercials, I thank my friends and walked out of the door and into the main lobby. Several people came up to me and told me I did a great job. I could hardly believe it! This was the best day of my life, until it was ruined.

Later that night while I was reading some random book back at my apartment I started to hear footsteps. I looked at the clock by my bed and saw that it was 9:37 at night. Immediately curious as to who could be outside my place at this time of night I put the book down and waited. Sure enough, two minutes later I heard a loud _knock_ on the door. I slowly got up from the chair and walked over to the door and opened it just a crack so I could see who was outside. It was Rob.

"Rob!" I shouted excitedly, once again I forget all of the pain he has put me through. This little voice in the back of my head was screaming to me about how this has bad idea written all over it. Of course I ignored the voice telling me to close the door, and I opened it to allow Rob to enter.

_Rob came to see me, at my apartment! _I thought to myself as I continued to smile at him. What if he dumped all of the other girls for _me? _What if he truly loves me and wants to admit it? What if he really liked my song? All of these "What if's?" revolved around me, distracting me enough to miss Rob smiling oddly.

After a minute of no response for Rob I finally started to notice how eerie his smile was, it started to send chills down my spine. I shuddered.

"What's wrong Ember? Caught the chills?" Rob spoke with a sneer. I was honestly frightened.

"What happened to you? Why are you here?" I responded, my voice was small and feeble sounding, I instantly needed to change that. Rob will see no fear from me.

"Oh, baby, I just wanted to talk about that little song you wrote." His voice changed from the cold, hard, frightening tone to the one he always used back when we were still dating. Confusing? Oh, yeah.

"What about it? Did you like it? I wrote it for you. If you want I can write another one." I answered softly; a little hint of hope could be detected through my words. Maybe Rob _has _changed his mind and wants to start dating again.

"You see? That's just the thing I am here for." My heart leapt at these words, until the next ones brought my heart back down and slammed it into the ground.

"Your little song was the worst thing I have ever heard. After all I have done for you, you repay me by writing a song to try to humiliate me? Not cool, Ember." At first I was crushed until my brain processed the last three sentences.

"All you have done for me?" I couldn't believe this, all he did was lie and stab me in the back. "I seem to recall you dating other girls without you letting me know. I wrote that song so I could let some of the hurt out and to have my revenge on you. Trust me; I am prepared to write some more songs about you. How about I put your name in them this time?" I challenged, my fury was indescribable. Let's just say I was really pissed off.

"Nobody will listen to those stupid songs of yours. Everyone hates you. Your little plan is going to fail."

"Well, it is your word against all of the people who have come up to me and said that I was very talented and a great singer. I think I am going to believe the general public. The bad news for you is that I am about to write another song, I think you're going to hate it, so everyone has a strong possibility of liking it."

"We will see about that." Rob said darkly, his hand reached into his pocket and brought out a gun. I tensed when I finally realized why Rob was here. He was going to murder me! "Let's see you sing that song of yours when you can't even breathe." He said as he prepared the gun to fire.

"Can't we t-talk or something? P-Please w-we don't need to do this, I m-mean this is a little extreme don't y-you think?" I stuttered as the words spilled out of my mouth. Looking around the room quickly my heart sank when I saw no escape routes. All of the windows were closed and locked; it would take a lot of time to open them. The only other way out was the door, but Rob was standing in front of it and had already closed it. I was trapped.

"Why talk? I think I remember a movie quote that said something along the lines of, 'Words never solve anything, action does.' Action it is." Rob aimed at my head.

"Wait!" I shouted, unsure of where I was going for this, but I had to stall.

"What?" Rob said a rather annoyed look appeared on his face.

"Aren't you going to ask if I have any last words?"

"Why? Nothing you say will change my mind about your predicament."

"That may be, but isn't it traditional or something?" Its official, I have lost my mind.

"Fine, but make it quick." Rob snapped at me.

"Even if you end my life tonight you still will not be able to get away from me. I have said it more than once, you _will _remember my name. You have lost." I guess it seems as if I do have a death wish after all. This sucks.

Rob snarled at me, guess I angered him, and I saw his finger reach for the trigger, in these last few seconds of my life all I thought about was that I was too young to die. Eighteen is a pretty young age in my opinion. Why did this have to happen to me? This is so unfair. I never fulfilled my dream. I _have_ to live my dream, it's who I am.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by a bang, and then my entire world went black.


	2. Lies 002

Lies  
Genre: Mystery/General  
Summary: The Guys in White are supposed to be the protectors from ghosts, but what are they really trying to accomplish?

* * *

_Now what?_ Danny Fenton asked himself as he stood behind a thick oak tree just outside the Guys in White government headquarters.

Taking a break to plan his next course of action Danny knew that he was in for it when he got home. He had informed his friends, Sam and Tucker, as well as his sister, Jazz of his plans. All of them immediately frowned upon his idea saying that it was too risky of an operation and warned him not to go near the Guys in White, for fear that he might be captured and be forced to reveal his secret.

_Like I would let them capture me?_ Danny snorted and stealthily crept around the side of the building looking for a way in. Seeing none the teenager let out a sigh and contemplated turning into Danny Phantom, the loved and hated superhero. Danny decided that if he was discovered he could always flee before things turned ugly. Whispering his usual battle cry twin rings appeared around his waist, as they traveled in opposite directions Danny hoped that no one would see the flash of light.

Finally the rings disappeared, and in their place was his alter-ego ghost half, Danny Phantom. Immediately he turned invisible and slowly approached the building once more. Seeing no guards and hearing no blaring horns of alarm the hybrid became intangible and slid through the outer wall.

Once inside, Danny did a quick sweep with his eyes searching for the area where the important leaders would talk. His goal for this trip was to find out what the Guys in White were up to. Danny was slightly worried that the government organization had something planned since he had been on the receiving end of many attacks lately. It wasn't just that the Guys in White were attacking him, which he could deal with, it was the fact that they were learning from their mistakes.

Danny didn't think this was about "eliminating the annoying ghost kid" anymore; it seemed more like they wanted to capture him. For what reason, Danny didn't know, but he was going to find out. Danny was pulled out of his musings when something in his peripherals caught his eye; floating towards it Danny realized that it was a directory of the entire facility.

_This is way too easy._ Danny concluded as he found the spot that said the location of the place where the "head honchos" kept all of their top secret files. A few minutes later he stood, or floated rather, in front of room 312. Phasing through it Danny knew this was the right room, papers were everywhere and a huge computer was stationed in the room as well.

It only took a couple of minutes for Danny to skim through all of the papers, for they were mostly about budgeting. Turning towards the computer Danny shook the mouse, ready for the screen to ask him for the password. Fortunately for him, the computer didn't ask. The screen automatically showed the desktop background.

_You've got to be kidding me. No security against humans or ghosts?__ The Guys in White are either extremely overconfident or they're just plain stupid. Oh, well, their loss._ Danny shook his head once more and returned to the screen and clicked on an icon. Scrolling past the annual white suit celebration invitations Danny found a document labeled, Ghost Kid.

Curious, Danny clicked on the link. When the file opened up Danny was faced with a picture of himself throwing ectoblasts at something, most likely a ghost. Under the picture had a complete bio of him, his powers, his strengths, even his weaknesses.

_Wow they almost rank on the stalking fruit loop scale._ Danny thought as he continued to read the bio.

"Who said I was cocky and arrogant?" Danny asked himself angrily. "And how is being annoying a strength? What about―" Danny stopped as he read something that had sparked his interest. At the bottom of the screen held the words: Main component in Project Phantom.

"Project Phantom?" Danny echoed out loud clicking on the hyperlink. Instantly a document popped up.

_Project Phantom_

_After a detailed analysis of the ghost kid the boss has ordered that this "Danny Phantom" must be obtained at once. We would prefer his capture to run as smoothly as possible with the ghost in his best condition and no witnesses of the event._

_However, we understand that Phantom is a tricky ghost, so force is acceptable if the ghost refuses to surrender. Just don't obliterate his afterlife. We would also like to advise all personal that Phantom is dangerous, so use caution when you meet him. Attached to this document is a link that will supply you with a full biography of Phantom along with his powers, and weaknesses that you can exploit._

_Now I know that many of you newer members may have questions as to why we are going after such an annoying and powerful ghost. Well, I believe that should answer your question. The ghost kid is indeed powerful, which we can use to our advantage. With that ghost under our control we can do anything we like. His power would open doors and opportunities for us. Especially one we like to call **world domination. **_

"Seriously, these guys want to take over the world? They're almost as messed up as Vlad." Danny said as he closed out of the document.

Just as Danny was about to leave the door suddenly swung open and two Guys in White agents walked in. The teen superhero immediately turned invisible.

"Hey, Agent L, isn't that the ghost guy were supposed to capture?" Agent Z asked pointing towards the spot where Danny invisibly floated.

"Agent Z are you seeing things? There is clearly nothing there; maybe you should drink more coffee. Boy, do I despise the night shift." Agent L spoke. Danny mentally sighed in relief as he quickly flew out the office and towards Fenton Works. As he flew away he could still hear Agents L and Z argue.

_Thank goodness for the Guys in White._ Danny thought sarcastically.

Once Danny arrived at his house he quickly changed back to Danny Fenton and soon fell asleep knowing that Jazz would throw a fit in the morning.

* * *

"Danny! Why did you do that? You could have been hurt, or captured! What if your secret was exposed?" Jazz yelled at her younger brother as her urge to overprotect went into high gear.

"Jazz, calm down. I needed to know what the Guys in White were up to and I did. Nothing went wrong and I am here in one piece with my secret intact. No need to panic."

"So, what were the Guys in White up too?" Jazz questioned after she took a deep breath.

"They just want to use Danny Phantom so they can take over the world, no biggie." Danny said casually as he turned the news on.

"No biggie? NO BIGGIE? Danny! This is huge. I mean, we should tell someone."

"Good idea, we can tell Sam and Tucker. I think they could get a kick out of it."

"Danny, I-"

"Good morning this is Tiffany Snow here with an exclusive interview with the government agency the Guys in White." The TV showed said interviewer and a GiW member standing outside the news station.

"This will be entertaining. I wonder if they will mention 'Danny Phantom.'" Danny said forgetting about his talk with Jazz and giving his undivided attention to the TV screen. Jazz only seemed concerned.

"So, you wished to remain anonymous, mister?" Tiffany asked uncertainly.

"Affirmative."

"Hey, that's Agent Z!" Danny shouted as he recognized the man from their last night encounter.

"He didn't stay anonymous very long." Jazz said dryly.

"Ok, Mr. Anonymous. You said that you have a message for the public?"

"Affirmative. It has come to my attention that the evil ghost kid, Danny Phantom, broke into our headquarters and stole valuable information."

Jazz shot Danny a look, "Oh, come on! I didn't steal anything, you know me. They're liars, liars I say." Danny said defensively as he turned to watch what Tiffany was going to say.

"Is there a possibility that you could tell us what the ghost stole?"

"Classified. Although I can tell you that he also stole the ability to audit your taxes."

"Please! There's no way anyone would believe that." Danny said.

Tiffany gasped, "Oh, no, really? What can we do to stop him? That evil ghost can't mess with our taxes!"

"If by any means you capture the ghost kid, bring him to our headquarters where we will take care of him and eliminate his afterlife. You can count on us to save the community from that evil ghost. We're on your side."

Danny turned the television off. _Save the community? We're on your side?_ Agent Z's speech echoed in Danny's mind.

"Lies."


	3. Justice 003

_Hey! Sorry about the long wait. I have been extremely busy. Anyway, here is challenge #3! I have such a long way to go... _

* * *

Justice  
Genre: Drama  
Summary: She brought her gun up and pointed it at my chest. "You have committed crime after crime after crime, and I will not let you get away with it anymore. It's time for you to face justice!"

* * *

I decided to have a relaxing Sunday morning by sleeping in, even though it was uncharacteristic of me, and reading a huge, thick psychology textbook. So far all was well, but that changed once I saw my brother, Danny, burst through my bedroom door.

"Jazz, I have to leave." He said shakily, the look on his face was one of horror. I immediately got the 'oops I just made a massive mistake' vibe.

"What did you do? Is there a ghost?" I questioned.

"No, no, no, no." Danny repeated quickly, "I told Mom that I was Danny Phantom."

"How'd she take it?"

"Well, I told her and she said that I shouldn't joke around about evil ghosts. That's when I changed and she accused Phantom of overshadowing Fenton. Then she told Phantom to get out of me, but I told her about the accident and everything. She doesn't believe me." Danny said sadly.

"Don't worry little bro, I'll just talk with her. There's nothing wrong, Mom just needs a little time to adjust to you being part ghost." I said putting a comforting arm around Danny.

"But that's not all that happened. She took one of those new collapsible ecto-guns that fit in the numerous pockets of her jumpsuit and she pointed the gun at me. Mom fired a gun at me, Jazz. I don't know what to do." I watched my brother gazed at the floor desperately trying to hold back tears. It almost broke my heart to see my younger sibling so crushed.

"Here's what we'll do. I'll talk to Mom and you should probably go over to Tucker or Sam's house and wait until this whole incident blows over, okay? Be sure to take your cell phone and I will call you when everything's ready for you to come home."

"Thanks, Jazz. You are the best sister anyone can ask for." Danny replied gratefully as he turned towards my open window, changed into his alter-ego, and took off towards the sky in the direction of Tucker's house. Once my brother was gone I started to head downstairs in search of my Mother. It wasn't long before I found her in the kitchen next to a giant burning hole in the wall connecting the kitchen to the living room, again, no doubt that was the shot that she fired at Danny. I cleared my throat. My mother turned sharply and glared at me, but her gaze immediately softened once she realized that it was me.

"Jazz, did you know that your brother is being overshadowed by that evil Danny Phantom?"

"Mom, we need to talk about that. Danny isn't being overshadowed, he _is_ Danny Phantom. I know this may be hard to swallow, but your son, and my brother, is half ghost due to the accident with the ghost portal." Seeing as my Mom was about to speak I quickly continued. "Now I know it may be hard for you to put aside your hatred of ghosts, but not all of them are evil. And before you start going on about the evil things that Danny Phantom has done I know and can prove that Danny was either being framed or controlled. He would never do such things to us intentionally. Think of all the good he has done for this town and for _us_! He protects us night and day from ghosts even though he has to sacrifice so much. Mom? You really hurt Danny's feelings, especially when you fired at your only son. This was his big moment, and you ruined it. You should apologize for your actions." Jazz finished her speech and waited patiently for her mother's reaction.

"Apologize? To a ghost? Ghosts that are not evil? Jazz actually talking about ghosts? She _is_ a ghost! No. Danny Phantom is controlling her just like my baby boy." I heard my Mom mutter to herself. I took a step back.

"Jazz, if you can hear me in there I don't want you to worry."

"Mom?" I said hesitantly, thinking that my own Mother is in some serious need of psychological help. I took another step back.

"Don't you dare call me your mother! Get out of my daughter right now, spook," She brought her gun up and pointed it at my chest. "You have committed crime after crime after crime, and I will not let you get away with it anymore. It's time for you to face justice!" The whine of her gun steadily became louder and louder.

"Mom?" I tried again. _**Bang.**_


	4. Look Out 004

_I have been notified several times as to my mistake for putting Outcast on the list twice. Thanks for letting me know, but I have decided that you may use the second Outcast for any topic that you want. It is now officially a wild card. Good luck to all of you who are working on this challenge!___

_ Still have a long list ahead of me... _

* * *

Look Out  
Genre: Humor  
Summary: He never saw it coming. I did, but there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

"Hey, Danny, rough night?" I asked, looking at my best friend who currently possessed dark bags under his eyes. It seemed to take him great effort in order to lift his head up and look at me with his answer, which came out as slurred speech.

"Yeah, had to fight Skulker, Ember, Technus, Youngblood, the Box Ghost eight times, as well as a painful visit from the wonderful Lord Fruit loop."

"Wow, I didn't realize it was that bad!" I said no doubt the concern was evident in my voice."

"Don't worry, it's no problem. I can handle it." Something told me that Danny didn't even believe himself. As I matched his slow pace on the way to class I heard some commotion behind us. I turned and gasped.

Dash, who has really picked up the habit of bullying Danny, had just thrown a football in our direction. Instantly, I knew its destination was Danny's head. I only got to open my mouth before ─ _thwack_! The ball connected with its intended target.

Danny, being caught off guard and exhausted crumpled to the ground as his legs gave out. Poor Danny! He never saw it coming. I did, but there was nothing I could do about it. If only I known earlier, I could have protected him.

I knelt down, "Are you okay?" His face turned towards me and gave me a half-hearted glare. "Sorry, standard question." I added as I helped lift him up. By this time everybody left to go to their respected classes leaving only Danny and I in the hall.

"I know that this is a little late, but look out!"


End file.
